Clay Puppet
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Drabbles SasoDei. You could tell they were an unusual couple. They could tell you "unusual" was little to describe them.
1. Creepy

Hi! This is my first fan fic in English. I always write in Spanish but I wanted to try something else (:

I hope you enjoy this drabble (:

* * *

*** Pairing**: SasoDei

*** Warning**: Yaoi

*** Words:** 315 (without the title)

* * *

.

.

**Creepy**

.

.

He was an artist. And also a piece of art. His white face, his red hair, his smile… All of him was perfect. Deidara liked him, but there was a tiny little problem:

There were guys.

But, was that a real problem? He didn't think so. Love doesn't care about money, sizes, ages, or in this case, gender. So, what was the real problem?

Easy: Sasori didn't like him.

That's all.

That morning was like the others. It started with a nice discussion of art. (Did you notice to sarcastic tone?) The only different that day was that they were in the puppeteer's bedroom.

— What quality of art do you expect of clay? My art is better because it's made of wood and chakra strings.

— Yeah, but my art is much beautiful than yours. – defended Deidara. – Your puppets are kind of creepy, un.

— ¡¿Creepy?!

— Yeah, un. Mi birds are cute.

— You also make spiders.

— Well, I need animals that make people fear, un. – The blonde smiled. – Now I get why you make puppets so creepy.

— Deidara… - he started, angrily, but his blonde… I mean, _the_ blonde didn't hear him.

— All the things you do are creepy. You should try something else. – And that phrase gave an idea to Sasori.

— Could be… - he said. Deidara couldn't believe it. Was Akasuna no Sasori saying he was right? – But the thing is: what else could I try?

— I don't know, think by yourself, un.

— Maybe you could help. – said the puppeteer with a lascivious look.

— What are you talking about? – replied Deidara, very surprised and kind of afraid.

Sasori launched over him. He caught his wrists, keeping him from moving. – Danna? – asked the blonde. – What the hell are you doing?

— Trying something else. – answered calmly. He reached his lips and, with the surprise of the blonde, kissed him.

He would enjoy this type of art.

* * *

So… what do you think?

REVIEWS PLEASE! (:


	2. It's so wrong

Emm, I know I haven't upload chapters in a long time, but… you know, I had some others things to do, and… ehm… ok, I have no excuses, I just forgot. I didn't have new ideas for a fic.

Thanks a lot to **LolaLaTrailera** and **LuciaUchiha** for their reviews :3

Enjoy (:

* * *

*** Pairing:** SasoDei

*** Warning:** You may cry, I think. If you do, my work is done :3

*** Words:** 330

* * *

.

.

**It's so wrong**

.

.

He was dead.

Lying on the floor covered with blood, with his eyes lost on the roof of that dirty cellar.

And he looked at him. He looked at him attentively, trying to understand. Know. Believe.

He wanted to know how, when and most of all, _who_ had done that aberration.

Oh, wait a minute. He knew who were.

He had snatched Deidara of him, had taken advantage that he would go out that night to receive his monthly payment of work, to lower him up to the basement. _Stroked_ him. Then, he _twisted_ his neck, obvious. Later, he _killed_ his blonde partner… he would never forgive it.

Oh yes, he was going to kill him; he was going to make him suffer, to feel what he was feeling now.

But he knew that no damage could ever be compared with this.

Sometimes he could hear Deidara's screams. A movie was played in front of him. A movie of his blonde's murder. All the hits he received, all the times he screamed for help… and he wasn't there.

"Arghh… Help, please, help! Danna!"

It hurt … it hurt too much to know that he wouldn't hug him from behind as always. He wouldn't whisper "everything will be fine", he wouldn't give him a kiss… never again.

He wouldn't be there.

It seemed too far away the memories of both of them smiling at each other, kissing, holding hands, making love… A love so pure, a love so real… and now tat love had gone with Deidara.

Sasori wanted to ask him to come back, cry with him, take his hand, beg him to return, but all the strength of his body had gone. He couldn't even cry, he just could watch him, without making any move, dreaming he would wake up, that he would live, though he knew that wasn't possible.

Sasori wanted him alive now, but he couldn't have Deidara.

Now that he was gone, everything was wrong.

Everything.

* * *

I know, I know, a very short story e.e But I liked it, though.

Argh, it's difficult to me to write in English. Even though on November I'll take the FCE (First Certificate in English) exam of Cambridge, I know my English isn't that spectacular. And also I can't write all the details I would want, or use ironies like I do when I write in Spanish.

That doesn't mean I won't write in English anymore. I have to practice a lot xDD

**Reviews**** please, just press that button :3**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
